Harry Potter and the Dinomagi
by Mintaro
Summary: Harry is on his way back to the Dursley's however his life is about too take a turn for and for some others that will see change in the Wizarding World. however can Harry face his past to change his future. read and find out. Harry/multi pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER AND THE DINOMAGI**

**A/N: This is my first HP/JP crossover hopefuly it will be good and as for my other fanfics i have lost my stick i had it saved on along with some other stories i had on it so i'll get back to them as sone as i can however it might be a while as i'm going to start writing a whole story before i post it then at least i'll only have to write the a/n and the disclaimer once for each story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Jurassic Park the only thing in this i do own is the plot.**

CHAPTER 1

As Harry Potter sat there on the train ride back too the Dursley's Harry was thinking over the very bad year he had. It had been his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but in his opinion it had been bad, first because of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts (or DADA for short) Professor Dolores Umbridge who basically refused to teach nothing but theoretical coarse work which ironically even first years found that they could not gain anything from it. On the plus side she did get carried away with her work and ironically also got carried away by a herd of centaurs which would be absolutely hilarious for many people in the school apart from the

Slytherin house.

Second Harry lead a group of teenagers to the Ministry of Magic more importantly the Department of Mysteries in order to rescue Sirius Black Harry's godfather. However they soon discovered that it was a trap for Harry and he lead his friends right into it, they then ended up having too fight death eaters (six teenagers fighting the forces of evil sounds familiar doesn't it) over a prophecy that VOLDERMORT the self styled almighty dark lord wanted but for some strange reason he couldn't come himself (because he's a useless fuck and couldn't be bothered to get off his lazy arse and use that ALMIGHTY POWER he is meant to have to fight into an empty building and back out again he just had to put someone in his way even it was just teenagers) too obtain the prophecy.

It was over an hour and a half before the order of the phoenix showed up in order to help. However the worse thing to happen soon happened as his godfather fought against his own cousin Bellatrix Lestrange and was sent through the Vail of death. At that moment in time Harry felt pain, fear, anger and rage, he chased Bellatrix to the main entrance of the ministry where he preformed the cruciatus curse. He was then attracted by Voldermort but saved by Albus Dumbledore.

No one apart from a few people knew that Sirius Black was innocent and he died protecting Harry and that's what's bothering him Sirius had been the closest thing to a father he had and now he had lost that. He sat and thought over what had happened that night, the ministry had finally announced that the dark lord had returned. Had finally started too plan what to do but they were fighting from a bad start having turned the other way for a hole year.

On the plus side the order had decided to protect the train and the platform in case of a death eater attack. Harry and the rest of the ministry six as the daily prophet was calling them were just sitting there in silence as it was nearing the end of the journey and so far there had been no attack on the train. Harry was not looking forward to be going back to the Dursley's for the summer as they hated him just because he was a wizard, although he hated them just as much.

The train had just pull into the station and the students started to disembark in order to return to their families and go home for the summers. They were about half way across the platform there were multiple cracks sounded in the air around them as death eaters attacked them, as soon as they appeared killing a few adults and children. Members of the order and the DA started to fight back with many of the younger year members of the DA getting everyone who didn't want to fight on the train while they defended it. The upper years from fifth upwards stayed to help the order members with Harry doing the most damage having learned some new powerful spells in the two weeks that the headmaster gave them for privet study. Harry had returned to the room of requirement and had a look through the room of lost things and found a few books that were useful including one written by merlin himself.

As harry was fighting he made sure to keep an eye on his friends Hermione was just next to him and back a bit fighting alongside Nymphadora Tonks and Fleur Delacour with the three Gryffindor chasers just behind them, all of them giving everything they had. However both Harry and Dumbledore being the only ones to use a wide variety of spells but Harry doing the most damage in taking the death eaters out of the fight permanently by ether wounding them badly so they couldn't fight or them dying from the wounds they tuck.

However the death eaters had managed to push the girls standing just behind him closer to him but that gave him an idea of a spell he could use if they weren't in the way.

"Girls get down!" He shouted and started the spell and as soon as they ducked he released a fire whip as he waved his wand around his head just giving it that little flick at the end of the whip too incinerate both hand and wands of the death eaters. The death eaters then appareted out of the area before anything else happened to them.

"**A****vada Kedavra"**

Green light shot towards Harry but he didn't even try to move out of the way and the girls watched as it neared him. Harry when he herd the spell looked around and saw that Voldermort had cast it and watching the spell he knew what he needed to do, and it was not more running, he stood and faced it raising his wand and gave it a slight flick and conjured a marble block in it's path which shattered when the spell hit it and Harry banished the shards back at Voldermort.

"Well, well Harry you seem to have learned a few new tricks since our last duel but no matter no matter it would only make killing you all that much more interesting."

"You will never defeat me Tom. You forget you don't know the prophecy i do and i have no problem sharing the night you came after me you marked me as your equal but i have a power that you know not but ether way one of us will have to die at the others hand in order too complete it."

"Well if that is all that is required then my victory is assured when i kill you. You've been a worthy opponent Harry Potter but only i can live forever."

"You can not win Tom, i have a noble reason to fight for and you do not."

"My name is Voldermort the man known as Tom Riddle no longer exists and when I'm done nether will you."

"You will try but you will never stop me ever."

Dumbledore seeing that Voldermort had confronted Harry tried too get to him but got stopped by a few death eaters in his path and so had to take up battle with them and leave Harry and hoped he could handle Tom on his own.

Both Harry and Voldermort raised their wands, Voldermort firing off a killing curse which harry blocked with another block of marble which shattered into shards that Harry banished back at Tom who transfigured them into arrows and sent them back at Harry. Harry calmly changed them into rose flowers of different colours which just continued to fly past him and land at the girls feet who were still behind him. Harry them summoned up a statue of a knight which he animated to attack Voldermort giving Harry the distraction he needed for his next spell which he sent on the same path that his statue was on. Voldermort destroyed the stone knight but couldn't raise a shield as quickly as he wanted and so was hit by the spell which coursed him to be injured and starring at the blood now running down from his shoulder he looked up at Harry wondering what spell that was, but put it out of his mind as he had a battle to win and an opponent to remove from this world and a little wound wasn't going to stop him.

Harry watched as Voldermort raised his wand and started to cast a spell which he knew of from the spell book by Merlin but didn't know how to cast it himself it was a spell designed for one thing to erase a person from time itself however Merlin had created a spell that could counter this one but the affects were unstable no one knew what would happen when the two spells collided in mid air but it was his only choice and besides he could create a mirror to deflect it back at Tom if need be.

Harry started his spell and at the same time as Voldermort they let loose their spells which met in mid air and shot straight back at Harry so waving his wand made a mirror and sent the combined spell back at Tom who did the same :So Tom knew of this spell as well: thought Harry. Everyone watched as the new spell went backwards and forwards until Voldermort sent a quick Reducto curse which broke Harry's mirror sending him flying backwards right into the girls and just as he looked up, the spell had changed colour and became a new spell from the amount of times it hit a mirror going backwards and forwards, hit Harry and The young women next to him and they vanished in a bight white light leaving nothing where they were just an empty space.

Voldermort and the death eaters appareted of the platform and away from the battle, the injured dead and dying were left behind.

Dumbledore quickly rushed over to where Harry, Hermione and two of his order not to mention three students had vanished and started too wave his wand trying to figure out what happened and if they can get them back. After twenty minutes he couldn't find anything it was if they just vanished into thin air now the only thing they could do was hope they came back to them but it could be a long wait he just hoped they could find a way back while their was still something too come back to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Dinomagi**

Chapter 2

Hermione awoke from lying on the hard ground, with a groan she recalled what had happened before she lost consciousness. She remembered being attacked on platform 9 and 3/4, she remembered the death eaters and people screaming and the battle she was included in fighting just next to Harry and not too mention Tonks and Fleur and the Gryffindor chasers Angelina, Alicia and Katie. She remembered that Voldermort had also joined the battle and made a beeline straight for Harry, but Harry had somehow managed to hold his own even have the upper hand in the duel until that last spell when Voldermort had destroyed Harry's mirror coursing the spell to hit them and make them lose consciousness and wake up here wherever here was.

Hermione herd more groaning and looked up to see the other five girls that got hit by that spell just coming round. Standing up they had a good look around and found that they were in some kind of forest, trees growing tall the vegetation that was on the ground was also nothing but what seemed too be over growing leaves and patch's of grass. Continuing to look around Tonks noticed that some thing was very wrong.

"Hey does anyone know what happened to Harry."

When everyone herd that they started too look on the ground to see if he had not regained consciousness yet, but all they found was nothing as if he wasn't even hit by that spell. So as not too panic they did the only thing that they could think of doing when a member of your group is lost.

"HARRY!" They all shouted getting no reply. They shout again and again but still no answer they were just about too shout again when

"ROAR!" The sound shot through the silence of the forest and to accompany it the sound of footsteps, big footsteps.

"What ever that was it doesn't sound friendly and by the sounds of it it's coming right for us. What do you say we don't be here when it gets here cause i for one don't want to be here in case we can't deal with it." Said Tonks, to which the others agreed and they started running as fast as they could to try and out run whatever was chasing them.

However they didn't get that for when a creature of about 19 foot came crashing through the trees. It's long snout full of razor sharp teeth pointed right at them along with it's small eyes. It was breathing heavily from having to run in order too catch it's next meal, they also noticed that it was red on top and silver lower half.

As quick as a flash they all had their wands out and shouting the first spell that came to their mind.

"STUPIFY!"

All six spells to the girls complete dismay never even lit the ends of their wands so they were completely defenceless and so did the only thing one could do in such a case they ran and ran fast but whatever that thing was it was chasing after them. They kept running and running until they ran right out of the forest and they were forced to stop at the edge of a ledge. Turning around they saw that they had ran right to the end of a ledge that got smaller the closer to the edge you got and they were at the every end of it (picture it from in the air looking down on it so you should get a two uneven sides of a triangle that's how i picture it.) and standing at the tree line of the forest was that creature.

As it came towards them they knew that this was the end for them, they were done for :Of all the adventures and dangers i lived through I'm going to go out being eaten by an animal even i don't know: thought Hermione, she closed her eyes and thought that she won't ever get to see her family or friends ever again.

With all their attention on the big predator they didn't see the man that came running out the forest but they did see him when he jumped and kicked the beast in the side causing it to lose it's footing and fall down.

"Quickly get to the tree line i will join you as soon as i take care of this over grown iguana" He shouted. The girls didn't need to be told twice so they ran to the edge of the forest and waited and watched as the creature got back to it's feet and turned to see who had attacked it the biggest predator around, seeing the man standing there it could clearly see fear in his eyes but he wouldn't back down.

The beast went for him but he only managed to get out the way in time to avoid those snapping jaws of death. Again and again the creature tried too catch him but he just kept dodging it leading it to the edge of the cliff face until it had him cornered. The girls couldn't make out what he looked like at this distance but they all thought the same thing :He's completely fucked:.

The man however didn't think so as the creature came in to finally catch it's dinner the man managed to jump and grab the tip of it's snout and as it lifted him up so that he would be easy to snap up, the man flipped over and over as well as add a spin so he would land a few feet away from the creature but be facing it and as he came down and landed on his feet he gave a cry of both rage and defiance and brought his fist down on to the ground.

The beast just gave a look as if he were just stupid, the girls certainly thought so they watched as he then stood and turned his back on the creature with his long waist length hair covered his face leaving not one hair on his back. The creature had just started to walk forward to grab it's meal, but as it did the ground gave way under it, it just had time for one of it's teeth to snag the mans t-shirt and as the ground crumbled the man jumped into a back flip with his shirt coming off and going down with the animal leaving him standing there with a naked torso.

The girls heard as the animal fell to it's death and watched as the man walked closer too them. They noticed that he was basically muscled going by how his torso and arms looked and long black hair that came down most of that torso, but they still had no idea who he was even when he got level with them.

"Are you ok. It didn't hurt any of you did it?" He said with concern in his voice. The women just shook their heads still a bit shocked that some one could go up against a creature like the way he did and come out unharmed.

The man gave a slight chuckle and said "What's the matter I'm always doing stupid stuff like that and it's never bothered you before Hermione?"

That got their attention but they still didn't recognize him although he did seemed formula but couldn't place him. They could just see past his hair to see that he had bright green eyes.

"I'm sorry but do we know you?" Asked Hermione

"I should hope so we've been friends for five years Hermione." Replied the man as he moved his hair out of his face so it fell down his back giving them all a shook.

"Harry is that you? You look different? How? what happened?" Asked Hermione as the others blushed as they had been admiring what was now the Harry Potter.

"Yes. I know. The last two i can answer with one explanation." Said Harry. "However this is not the place for it. There are a few things that we need that can not wait so follow me."

"Hold on I'm the auror here there for I'm in charge!" Said Tonks with a raised voice to Harry who just turned around and put his hand over her mouth.

"Listen to me Tonks do you even know what that was? Do you even have any idea what it's capable of cause i do where there's one there will be more this hole island is spilt into different territories. Many of the animals we don't have to fear but the predators that's a different matter altogether. There is only one rule here kill or be killed if you want to survive you follow that rule otherwise this island will shit you out dead with zero warning so it's up to you but trust me coming here willingly is complete suicide. Now you have a choice we can do this my way in which case i can get you through this alive or your way which is like a baby blundering around in the dark making noise because it doesn't know what to do. However i have lived trough to much to listen to any more suicidal ideas ok." Said Harry taking his hand away from Tonks mouth.

"Harry what was that if you know what it was?" Asked Hermione wanting too learn more.

"It was a spinosaurus classified as a super predator. My only regret is that there wasn't more of them clobbering less than three super predators at a time is boring."

"Hang on as in the dinosaur Spinosaurus as in I'm meant too be extinct but I'm not that Spinosaurus?" Asked Hermione fearing the answer. Harry just nodded his head.

"Come we need to be armed and i know where we can find the arms we need i know every dinosaur on this island even their weaknesses and i can explain on the way." Said Harry as he walked off into the forest the girls look at each other until Hermione gives a shrug of her shoulders and sets off after Harry with the others following behind wondering what new adventure waited around the bend but round it they go and see what it will give them not knowing that what they will find is not what they expect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Dinomagi**

**Chapter 3**

Harry walked at the front of the group, lost in thought about a time long since past. He was so lost in he's mind that he didn't here Hermione trying to get his attention, only when she slapped his arm did he finally look at her.

"Harry tell us what on earth is going on if you know so much about this island and what's on it. How do you know?" She asked, looking at Harry with a face full of concern.

He looked at Hermione, he then looked at the other young women that ended up here with him. Harry hung his head and sighed, a few seconds later he looked up at everyone and started to speck.

"Ok, first we are not in the UK any more, we are on an island called isle sorner. Also it was owned by a company known as INGEN headed by a man named John Hammond. He worked in the genetic area of muggle science. This island is what he called site B, all his mager work was done here. As you have seen he was working on bring back to life the extinct creatures muggles call dinosaurs, and as you have seen he succeeded. It was a dream he had to be able too build a theme park where people could go see them in the flesh and not as some skeleton in a museum where kids could learn about them, what they could do what they looked like and how they behaved. He wanted to be able to catch the imagination of the entire world."

"Wait are you saying that all he wanted was to create something that none magical and muggle-born kids have been dreaming about for decades. If so then what happened i don't think they would let their little project just up and run around like they are?" Said Hermione, straight to the point as always. Everyone else was wondering the same thing as to what could have happened.

"What happened is that money got involved. No it wasn't John, it was a another man in the employment of the company. He was greedy over worked and under paid, he sabotaged the whole project putting four doctors. three children and one lawyer at risk and they were the ones that did not work for the company. They were on a privet tour about six years ago to see the park and then make comments on it publicly maybe. In total there was eleven people on the island and only seven made it off, it was later found out that the one that started it all never got off the island."

"Ok , so how do you know that?" Asked Tonks. Now interested in the story Harry was telling.

"What you all know is that in the Wizarding World my godparents were Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom, but due to unforeseen circumstances they could not take me after the death of my parents. What nobody in the magical world knows it that my mothers side of the family had some close friends of the family and my mother chose two of them as my none magical godparents and of course my aunt knew them so during the school holidays i was shipped too them in the United States. Everyone in the muggle world knows who they are, they are quite famous in the their areas of science."

"Who are the? I may just of herd of them after all i have a lot of books on science including the area of dinosaurs." Asked Hermione, wondering if she had any books by them, After all she does only collect books from the best people in the fields.

"They are Dr's Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler." Replied Harry.

"What they your none magical godparents. I have their books at home they are the best in the fields of palaeontology and paleobotany. Harry why didn't you tell anyone that they are your godparents in the muggle world?" Said/Asked Hermione, sounding a bit hurt that he would keep something like that to himself.

Harry gave a slight chuckle as he replied. "Hermione there are two reasons, one I'm scientist myself in my own right trying to make a name for myself but it is really hard to step out of their shadow so to speck, and the second well you know how much i hate my fame in the Wizarding world why would i want to increase it by adding the fact that not only Alan and Ellie are my godparents but i have my own fame and reputation in the muggle world as well. the only difference is in the muggle world i worked hard for what i got."

"Hang on." Said Tonks, "What do you mean by you have your own fame and reputation in the muggle world." Wondering like the others where this was going.

Harry thought for a minute wondering what he could tell them in the end he decided to tell most of the truth but holding bits of information back, after all he wouldn't want to worry them to much.

"I had been going to my godparents since i was three, by age ten i could keep up in their work conversations and in some even add my own ideas. When i was ten they pulled some strings and got a mock test for me to fill in, i even put in some for my lesser important ideas. Two weeks later some guys show up looking for my godparents wanting to meet the person who had done that test. When i was called in those guys just laughed saying it was some joke and where's the student that they had been teaching. I told them i was him but they didn't believe me so i called their bluff told them give me any form of tests they wanted. So they did and i must of did something right Couse they asked how i would handle that years test. So i did that test, i played their games and they left. One month later they returned and handed me an envelope, inside where some documents giving me the titles of Doctor in both palaeontology and paleobotany. From there i worked my way up in both fields and became second best."

"Wait. You mean to tell me that your Doctor H J Potter author of the books theories of dinosaur and it's a dinosaur? I have both those books because they seemed interesting at the time the first spoke of theories and possibilities but the second has basically confirmed many of those theories but it never said how he was able to find the answer just an undeniable source of information. So can you shed some light if you really are that author?" Said Hermione eager to be learning in this godforsaken place.

"Yes Hermione I'm really that Dr H J Potter as for the books well there was something that happened between both those books and it was connected to John Hammonds dream project known as Jurassic Park. John Hammond came to the dig site Alan and Ellie were working at and i was there at the time after we had gotten acquainted we were invited to see the grand Jurassic Park for the weekend. That was the worst weekend of my life."

"Why? What happened that weekend to make it so bad." Asked Katie who had never said a word since before the Spinosaurus had attacked.

"That's goanna have to wait until later have look down there." Replied Harry as he looked on the site that greeted him and the other young ladies. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Dinomagi**

**CHAPTER 4**

_**Grimmauld Place**_

In the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place the members of the order of the phoenix along with the youngest of the Weasley children were sitting around the table waiting for Albus Dumbledore to start the meeting.

"OK, everyone silence. Right i now call this meeting to order. The first order of business is the five missing students and two of our order, when they vanished i tried every spell i could think of but came up empty handed. Now i want everyone when they can to travel all over the country and find them, use the magic tracer spell to detect any of their magical cores, they will more than likely be together if we still come up empty handed we'll have no choice but to extend the search to other countries to find them, report back to me when it is complete and we'll go from there. You are free to go however i would like a word with Molly, Ron and Ginny."

When everyone else had left the room Albus put up some privacy wards before he turned back to face the other three.

"Right first things first we will find Harry it is only a matter of time before we do or he'll find us. Second how are those love potions coming along Molly?" Said Albus.

"We just need to wait a few more days then they will be done after that we just need to get them into their drinks and then they'll need a few days to start working but we'll up the amount if need be." Replied Molly. In her best motherly tone as if this was a normal chat.

"Good and what about your youngest how are you faring with your parts?"

"Well first i will be holding Harry back a bit more this year and I'll also start to take an interest in Hermione and start to make her jealous of me." Said Ron smugly.

"I'll be keeping Hermione away from Harry and then I'll be using the same tactics as Ron in order to get Harry." Said Ginny happily.

"Good but remember this is to stay between us no one else. Now that's settle i will leave you in peace." Replied Albus as he got up and left through the floo.

_**Isla Sorner**_

Looking down the hillside Harry and the girls saw a building that looks to be nearly taken beck by the forest around it.

"Right from here no one is to wonder away from the group we all stick together in the same room and no raising your voices, if you want to speck with each other you walk over to them got it. Predators have great senses and in there our voices will carry by echoing off the walls now you ready." Asked Harry. He got nods from the others and they slowly started towards the entrance.

As they walked down the hill and in through the entrance they saw the information room just off to the right. Harry had noticed that Hermione was about to say something but he put a finger to his lips and shuck his head from side to side and continued walking deeper into the building just wondering aimlessly until he found what he was looking for. There on the door of the room he was starring at were the letters spelling out the words "Arms Room".

Opening the door and seeing no animals inside he stood back and let the young women in first before he followed and closed and locked the door behind him.

"Ok, now first things first here is where INGEN kept their weapons stocked in case there is need of them and we have need for them." Said Harry walking over to a locker for spare clothing and pulling out a red tight t-shirt and putting it on. However it showed of his muscles it was that tight coursing all the girls to blush at seeing it.

Harry unaware of the attention he was getting, started pulling leather straps with gun holsters off the wall and splitting them into seven piles.

"Ok take a pile and start putting them on." Said Harry as he moved over to get seven black camping style backpacks and putting them on the table while the young women were strapping on the holsters.

Harry then started to pull guns of different types off the wall and separating them into seven piles. The girls were looking a little worried as he put a number of different guns on the table.

"Harry why do we need guns we're not shooting anyone are we?" Asked Hermione looking worried and scared of the weapons.

"Hermione let me ask would you rather we leave you here in which case you will be defenceless so i would take them if i were you." Replied Harry now going to the blades that looked like the ones in movies where people would hack at the jungle path too get rid of over grown leafs and pulling them off the wall to put on the table. He then walked off to get ammo for the guns.

"I'm not using them they are barbaric. Why do you even want them?" Said/Asked Hermione.

"Fine them you can stay here Couse you aren't leaving this room without them. Now you want to know why i want them, easy same reason i carry condoms i rather have one and not need it then need it and not have one."

"Hang on you don't really carry condoms do you, i mean why would you need to?" Asked Hermione while the others had no idea what they were talking about.

"Yes Hermione i do carry them since i don't know the contraceptive charm, i need something to protect myself with and better them than nothing." Replied Harry.

"What's a condom?" Asked Angelina as she couldn't keep quite any more and wanted to know what Harry and Hermione were on about.

Harry just put his hand in his back pocket and pull out a box and throw it on the table where Tonks picked it up to show the others.

"Harry why do you have them? Is there something you would like to tell us?" Asked Hermione while the others read the box that Tonks was holding.

"Easy questions to answer, i carry them for multiple reasons. First is because my fame and the power i have in the government, i could make a lot of changes in it for the betterment of the Wizarding world. Second I'm worth close to 10 billion galleons because of the fact i am a descendent of a few family names thought to of died out. Now knowing those reasons can you see why i would be carrying condoms. To be completely honest I'm surprised I'm still a virgin." Replied Harry now starting to put the holsters on. Hermione was just about to ask another question when she was interrupted by Tonks asking a question of her own.

"So, err... Harry do these really fit?" Tonks Ask with the others girls starring at him with wonder in there eyes.

Harry wasn't really paying attention to the question as he was loading the guns and putting them in the right holsters when he replied "They fit perfectly."

Hermione walked over to the other girls that were still starring at Harry and looked at the box still in Tonks hand making her blush bright red and then Tonks asked the question they all wanted an answer to.

"Harry. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Tell you what I'll answer that when you are armed and we need three packs for spare ammo I'll take one you can decide between you who gets the other two we will then have to leave to see if we can use anything in this building." Said Harry.

everyone started strapping the weapons to themselves when they were finished they looked at Harry waiting for what was next.

"Ok lets go." Said Harry walking to the door and putting his hand on the lock ready to unlock it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Dinomagi**

**A/N: My applogies for taking so long on getting the next chapter up and posted i had a break for a holiday and when i got back i started working on a new story which i'm not planning on posting until about March maybe after or before i don't know. I may not be able to post chapters for this one as fast as i did with the first 4 chapters but i will try.**

**Now i am having trouble on deciding on who i should pair Harry with in my other story i'm working on so i want all of the people who read this to let me know who they would like too see so here's what i'm thinking.**

**Harry/Hermione**

**Harry/Flure**

**Harry/Tonks**

**Harry/Hermione/Tonks**

**Harry/Hermione/Flure**

**Harry/Flure/Tonks**

**Harry/Hermione/Flure/Tonks**

**So now on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

After looking out of the window in the door Harry unlocked it and slowly opened it. He then put his head out and looked to both ends of the hallway seeing nothing he listened for any noises but hearing none he waited for a minute before stepping out of the room with a hunting rifle in hand.

Once he checked it was clear he gave a hand signal to the girls too let them know it was safe. They all came out as if they were the only ones in the whole building with no guns in their hands.

"Well done ladies, your dead." Said Harry to which he got some strange looks from said women.

"What do you mean we're dead?" Asked Hermione wondering why he would say that.

"First you don't know what's on this island or how too deal with it. Second you walked out of that room with no weapons in hand nor did you check the area yourselves when you came out. Those kinds of mistakes can and will get you killed there for your dead. Now take out the hunting rifle that is to be your main weapon while on this island, and before you interrupted Hermione i know i checked when i came out you need too learn that if you depend only on me you will get yourself killed ok." Said Harry stopping Hermione who was about to interrupt. "Now, from now on you will carry your weapon in your hand at all times and you will check the area yourselves. We need to rely on each other in order to survive here is that understood."

He waited until they nodded and took out the right gun and after checking the area one more time they headed through the building to find anything of use.

"Harry why do we need too check the area if we are in a building?" Asked Hermione wondering why he was being so paranoid, well more than normal.

"You do know that Dinosaurs can come in a range of sizes from as big as about 20 elephants standing on top of each other to as small as a chicken. Of course some have intelligence and can figure things out like problems. If they can't get at you they keep trying to find a way, course if they hunt you then you had better find a way too out smart it or run as fast as you can other wise your dead." Replied Harry.

"But what dose that have to do with us being in a building?" Said Hermione coursing Harry to stop along with everyone else and turn around and face the girls.

"Right you just asked the most stupid question for what's happening at this time. I just told you that there are some Dinosaurs that can think and you want to know what that has too do with us being in a building. Well how's this for an answer ever hear of opening a door and walking through it." Said Harry making Hermione blush for not seeing it before hand.

After searching the building and finding nothing of use they came back to the information room in the entrance. They then started to look through everything and ended up taking a few books including one written by Harry himself. An INGENS guide to DINOSAURS. A few more minutes later they found the island blue prints.

Harry then spread them out on a table and started planning on what they could do "Right these will tell you everything about the island, where this is and where that is, not what animals are on the island but everything if you want to know where you are going. Now look here there's a bunker near here not that far it's more than likely that we can find food and water there but certainly a first aid kit which we will need. However it's getting there that's going to be a problem. Since there are predators out there also but it's a chance we are going to have too take because there is no power here and if there was there's no communication equipment in this building so we are going to have to risk it out there. My advise when we get to the bunker we prepare to stay the night."

"Erm... what do you mean stay the night are we not just going to head straight to somewhere we can call for help." Asked Tonks as Harry rolled up the blue prints and put them with the other things that they took from this room in Hermione's pack.

"The nearest place we can call for help is nearly a three day walk and that's if we don't stop for rest, now tell me can you see in the dark course i can't and i would rather travel in the day time when i can see what's around me and more importantly what's coming at me. Predators have unparalleled senses which are as deadly during the night as the day and you don't want to be on the bad side of a Velociraptor trust me on that one." Replied Harry picking up his gun off the table looking around and freezing in place. Slowly turning towards the door but not before putting a finger to his lips to tell the others to be quiet. There through the clouded glass window was a shadow that he knew all to well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Dinomagi**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter but i couldn't get to a computer with internet access over the Christmas and new year so hopefully it will be every two weeks when i can update unless i have writers block. Anyway enjoy this chapter i finished it on a cliff hanger (I'm so bad like that but i love suspense).**

**Chapter 6**

Turning to face the door he waved the girls to get behind him near the leaf covered wall. As they moved he put away the gun he had in his hand and took out the two blades he had on his lower back and stood in a fighting stance.

They waited for what seemed forever as they listened to it moving around and making the sounds that Harry knew. The girls watched both the door and Harry and were surprised to find that his hands were shaking a little in fear and they wondered how Harry, who had been through all he had and went toe to toe with a Spinosaurus and win would be afraid of a much smaller dinosaur.

After a little while it moved off to somewhere else and Harry relaxed a bit too go and lock the door he then moved backwards away from it. As he moved he didn't see Hermione walk forward towards him until she put a hand on his shoulder making him jump away from her and bring the blades to bare before realising who it was and relaxing a little bit now that the danger had past.

"Hermione please don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Said Harry getting his heart rate down and back to normal.

"Sorry Harry." Hermione replied giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "But i was wondering why you afraid of what was on the other side of the door?"

"That was a Velociraptor, and i wasn't afraid." Said Harry completely denying that he was afraid when in fact he was completely petrified.

"Harry you were afraid we all could see it so don't try to deny it. What's got you so frightened Harry what are you afraid of?" Said Hermione trying too get him to open up.

Harry looked around at the others seeing them agree with what Hermione had said. Thinking it over Harry decided to tell them most of what happened too him but not everything.

"Do you really want too know what has me so afraid?" Asked Harry seeing them nod he carried on. "Ok. Well it all started about six years ago..." He then told them about going to Jurassic park with his godparents, how he was overwhelmed by the Dinosaurs and how he had helped Ellie with the triceratops and how he found out what was wrong with it as no one else had a clue. How Dennis Nedry made a play for more money with another company and he tampered with the computer systems causing the release of the Dinosaurs and how he had disobeyed Ellie and went to help to find Alan in Ellie's place and how he went in her stead too get power back to the island and finally how they got off the island to go home. Of cause he left out what he was so afraid of and that was the confrontation with the raptor when he got the power back on as he didn't come out of that unhurt, if it was not for Robert Moldoom he would be dead so he kept that bit to himself so the girls did not worry.

"So there you have it the worst weekend of my life it's what I'm most afraid of. In fact i am so scared of it that even Dementors can not bring it out. I was so glad that it was over that i would never have to relive it, seems as always I'm fates bitch and i have pissed her off for some reason." Said Harry as he watched the young women absorbed what he had told them.

When Harry was telling them what had happened he put his blades away and took out the hunting rifle and the others had moved closer to him and before anyone could say anything they heard the noises of raptors so Harry turned towards the door that he had locked and saw...

Nothing he waited a minute before moving forward to look through the glass as best he could but saw nothing, so he unlocked the door and opened it having a quick look round he still saw nothing so came back in and closed the door but wondering why they could here raptors.

Turning around to face the girls he noticed the leaf covered wall behind them and listening closely he could here the noises from the other side of it. He quickly waved the girls over to him and raised his gun and not a moment to soon as a head of a raptor came through the leafs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the Dinomagi**

**Chapter 7**

As the raptor put it's head through the leafs on the back wall it had a look around at everyone in the room. Harry quickly raised the gun in his hand as the young women got behind him.

Then the raptor forced it's way fully into the room however it wasn't alone because another two raptors followed it through the hole that the first one made, they then stood on each side of the first Velociraptor.

Harry and the others quickly moved back away from them towards the door which Harry had left unlocked. However the Velociraptors was following them so Harry took a chance, he throw his gun straight up in the air and then spun on the spot and kicked the raptor on the left hand side right in the head coursing it to fall on the other two he then caught the gun again when he finished his spin kick.

The middle raptor then attacked the one that hit it too get some more space to move which started a fight which then caught the other Velociraptor in it which started an all out fight but it was all the humans needed.

Quickly going to the door Harry pulled it open looked around and saw nothing so leading the young women they ran from the building and into the jungle as fast as they could. However Harry knew that the raptors would stop fighting soon and come after them so when they were far enough he stopped next too a tall tree.

"Ok now we clime up this tree and hopefully the raptors when they get here won't think to look up." Said Harry. All seven of the people stranded on the island started to clime the tree even if some did complain at first.

They climbed the tree as far as they could go which was high enough then settled down a little and waited. Looking down onto the forest floor they saw the Raptors from the building had followed them however having lost the trail they turned and ran off another way into the jungle and finally out of sight.

"Harry is that what your so afraid of? Those Raptors. All though I will say they are fast too have followed us here this quickly" Said Hermione as she and the other young women looked to Harry as he leaned back against a thick branch of the tree.

"Harry. Eeeerrrr... What are you doing don't we have to get too the bunker before night falls" Asked Angelina. Asking the question that they were wondering as Harry had taken off his back pack.

"First, yes Hermione that is what I'm afraid of and second I am settling down for the night" Said Harry as he got as comfortable as it was possible to be in a tree over twenty feet tall.

"Harry you said we need too get to that bunker before nightfall so why are you wanting to sleep in a tree out in the open." Replied Hermione while she and the other girls were wondering why they had to sleep outside whatever the reason.

"Well the raptors they will still be in the area hunting for us and since they are intelligent they know that we are hiding, what they are trying too figure out is where and can we use it to escape from them unseen. So the safest option we have is to stay here for the night and besides we won't make it to the bunker before night anyway look where the sun is." Said Harry making everyone else turn to see the sun had all but touched the treetops. When they had seen this sight Harry spoke again.

"Don't even bother to complain about sleeping outdoors because men of old used to do so twenty four hours a day seven days a week and man kind still do so for enjoyment. Besides look at it this way, if we get off this island we will be stronger for it. If we are here long enough we would be stronger physically and mentally, we would be more powerful when we got back as we would have a far greater understanding in many different situations. We also wouldn't be as dependant on our magic to get us out of trouble, we wouldn't even need it for everyday house hold chores as that would be complete laziness and you would lose that physical strength. However at the end of the day one thing you need to learn is when on this island anything can happen so I could get you home in as minim if three to five days or it could be years so my advise stay in top form and rest when you can because if you don't then your dead it's as simple as that."

Harry then and closed his eyes and just relaxed and thought over what had happened so far today. After a while the young women started to settle down as well even snuggling up to Harry as it was fairly warm even with night now falling and within minutes they had all fell asleep each wondering what challenges tomorrow would bring.

The following morning Harry was awoken by a noise of something rustling in the tree that he and the young women were currently sleeping in. Opening his eyes he saw an animal that he hadn't seen in a long time and it was one of the more gentle of the Dinosaurs it was a brachiosaurus, a plant eater as proven by the fact it was currently just munching away on the tree branches and it's leafs while it completely ignored the humans who were in said tree.

While Harry was enjoying the site of the grazing brachiosaurus the others woke up because of the noise. They however were still half asleep and there for reacted badly to seeing such a large Dinosaur practically in the tree with them.

"Go away!" Fleur screamed at it. However it completely ignored her and everyone else in the tree and continued grazing. Harry quickly put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down and the others followed after having woke up fully at her scream and seeing as Harry didn't seem afraid or worried by it they settled down also.

Harry then got up and climbed up a little way and snapped a branch of juicer leafs that the Dinosaur couldn't reach and climbed back down. Then remaining standing in front of the girls he extended the branch out for the brachiosaurus which in turn gave a trumpeted call which made the six young women jump a little and then took a bite of the branch and started eating it while Harry pulled it towards him.

Alan had told him about doing this and so he quickly beckoned the others closer and started to pet the animal as it enjoyed it's breakfast. The others seeing Harry's bold move came forward slowly so as not too spook the giant Dino and like Harry started to pet it. It's skin felt more like pebbles than scales and it was both rough and smooth at the exact same time.

After a while it had finished it's meal and was starting to walk away from the tree that the humans were in and Harry grabbed his pack while the others copied him then looking at him wondering what was next.

"Right come on let's get down cause if that's around then there's no predators around and it's heading in the same direction that we need to go. Of cause not the exact direction but we can afford a little detour and see a once in a life time sight, trust me it's beautiful to see, defiantly a Patronus memory." Harry said as he started to clime down out of the tree with the others following him.

Once on the ground they quickly caught up with the brachiosaurus and followed it through the jungle back to the open field that it came from. After about ten minutes of walking they came to an area that did indeed give them something for a Patronus charm because the sight before them now was in the young women's opinions breathtakingly beautiful.

In a wide open field there were many dinosaurs just grazing either on the grass or the trees. There were a few different kinds all moving in herds first were the brachiosaurs near the tree line that were eating the leafs on the trees themselves, then there was a group of triceratops near the middle of the field and even two males having a fight. There was also a herd of parasarelaphus down by the lake having a drink along side some stegosaurus and many of them had young with them.

No matter how many times he saw it Harry was still awed every time. It was sites like this that could help you too understand what John Hammond had tried to do. He was ever the dreamer and no matter what Harry could not fault him for that.

After a few minutes they moved on back into the trees. Moving swiftly so as not to attracted attention from unwanted parties. They travelled for most of the day until finally they reached the bunker and headed inside.

They quickly locked the door then moved through the bunker until they had searched it from top to bottom and found nothing. Only then was it deemed safe enough and so settled down for the night. They quickly found food and even some water that was still okay to drink. Harry then took out the map and studied it again as he looked over how they were going to get off the island.

"Right. Girls this is where we are now and this is where we are heading but since it will take a couple of days to get there we are going to have to stop at these places along the way. Now when we get to where we need to be and a problem should arise we head here as we may find food at the other locations along the way but don't count on finding water or at least drinkable water, but as this is close to a river it would mean both food and water plus shelter. So we could possibly deal with any problems there like for example a busted radio I could repair it there as that location is not a prime hunting area for Velociraptors. So have some food and water then we'll get some rest as we will need it." Said Harry as he pointed out the locations on the map to the young women and then put it away.

Harry then took a couple of chocolate and protein bars from two of the boxes that had food plus a bottle of water. He then walked up the stairs towards the door to stand watch for a little while. As Harry stood there he looked out the window too the jungle beyond wondering what tomorrow would bring, he could hear the girls talking quietly to each other but couldn't make out what they were saying so he didn't listen. He finally got to sleep about two hours after the others did what he didn't know was that this night he would be plagued by an old nightmare from his past. One he tried so hard to forget.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Dinomagi

Chapter 8

"Mr Hammond, I think we're back in business." Said a ten year old Harry. However his joy was short lived.

Suddenly a Velociraptor forced it's head through the thick cables just over Harry's right shoulder. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as he grabbed onto the metal grated door. Harry screamed and throw open the door and ran through but just as he was closing it, the Raptor throw itself at the door resulting in Harry falling down and twisting his ankle.

Thinking quickly Harry used his feet to shut the door on the six foot carnivore. Harry then got back to his feet and backed away into a pipe, making a hand land on his shoulder.

"Oh Mr Arnold." Harry sighed in relive at finding someone that he completely forgot the Raptor, at least until he pulled away and turning around to find that he was holding the arm of a dead man that he was listening too no less than forty five minutes ago. Now more frightened he backed into the door which had the Velociraptor on the other side which in turn attacked the door.

So Harry did the only thing he could and ran. He had just gotten to the bottom of the stairs and started up them when the Raptor got through the closed door. By the time the meat eating Dinosaur got to where Harry was, Harry himself had just gotten through the door to the bunker and slammed it shut. He then continued out past the fence and closed the gate and crouched down and cried from the amount of fear and pain he had inside.

Suddenly he heard a banging coming from the door he had just closed so as quick as he could he stood and turned to face the door. The door was shaking as if the Velociraptor were trying too brake it down until after a few seconds it stopped. Harry started too relax a little just for a few seconds before he headed back, although he was thinking of just going and rebooting the system in order to call for help.

However he had stayed in place for too long as he heard a rattling noise from behind him. So turning back towards the door he saw the door handle moving as if the Dinosaur on the other side had worked out how to get through the door now blocking it's way.

Harry watch in horror as finally the door slowly opened and he wasn't about too stay around so he ran as fast as he could dodging everything in his path to put as much distance as possible between him and the thing that was hunting him. He heard it finally get through the fence gate and quickened his pace as the Raptor started it's chase of Harry making shorter work of the obstacles than what Harry did.

As the Raptor was closing in fast Harry knew it would catch him but he still ran trying too get away from it. He had just thrown himself over one last log and dived into a forward roll and using the momentum of it to send himself back to his feet without losing much speed for his running when the Raptor had finally caught up to him. It had jumped right over the same log that Harry had however it put more power into it allowing it too use it's feet to catch Harry at the top of his back and start to rake it's claws down the ten year old boy.

Harry suddenly sat up screaming in his make shift bed disturbing the young women around him. He managed too get himself under control and calm down but his heart was still racing along with quick shallow breaths.

"Harry are you ok?" Asked Hermione as in all the time she had known him, he had never screamed like that before and she was concerned and judging by the looks of the others so were they.

"Yes I'm fine. Just an old nightmare that I still have from time too time. It's nothing go back to sleep it's only just after four in the morning." Harry replied having checked his watch to find out what time it was. Not waiting for an answer he got up knowing that he will never get back to sleep and picking up his gun he walked up to the door and had a look out, he then stood watch again while the women went back to sleep after agreeing to sort out Harry in the morning at a more reasonable time.

A few hours later the young women were just waking up too find that Harry had just sat down and wasn't paying any attention to them. They watched as he took what looked like a thick pen and placing the thinner end over the inside of his left forearm and pressed it down. When he removed it the area looked like he had just injected himself as there was a little drop of blood appearing on his arm. He then tilted the pen sideways and got up and got a packet of crisps a chocolate bar and a bottle of water. He then sat back down and started on the crisps as he looked at the pen like object.

"Harry what are you doing? And what is that thing you holding? Were you just injecting yourself with something?" Asked Hermione as she and the other women were looking at Harry like he had gone mad.

By way of answer the thing Harry was holding bleeped and after looking at it he throw it over on to the bed Hermione was still in. Hermione picked up the object and had a look and she noticed it had a number on the little screen.

"Fifteen point six?" That's when it hit her as her own mother had something similar so she knew what it was for and if Harry had one that would mean he kept it too himself all this time. The other young women saw her look of curiosity and then realisation dawn on her face as she looked over at Harry who was just watching her while eating his crisps.

"Harry I know what this is. However I don't know why you never told anyone including me and I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other. Why did you not tell me you were diabetic? I would have understood as my mother has the same thing."

The other five girls looked lost as they had no idea what they were talking about. Harry was now starting on his chocolate as Hermione throw back his pen as he called it and put it in his lap.

"What was to tell Hermione? What would it have changed? I'm still the same old me."

"Well for one Harry it makes everything you did on you adventures and the Tri-Wizard Tournament much more impressive. I mean everyone here knows you won that Tournament at the age of fourteen no less. Now we find you are diabetic so that changes things, so not only did you win the Tournament at fourteen but you won it with a medical condition that can be life threatening unless monitored properly. So not only the youngest and under trained but at a extreme disability. Harry I looked over the rules and it stated that a permanent medical condition is a good enough reason to get you out of it."

"Hermione save your breath Dumbledore knew about it along with McGonagall and I still had to compete."

"WHAT! Harry you do know that you were at a greater risk than the other champions right. Look when no one knew it was classed as dangerous but now if it was known then what we know now it would be classed as attempted murder. What would have happened if in the middle of the first task, you went into a fit, you would have fallen and died that's what. A medical condition must be declared especially if it can be life threatening if Dumbledore never spoke up why did you not?"

"Because Dumbledore didn't. You forget Hermione I never read the rules so I had no idea otherwise I would have used it and since no one else said anything what was I meant too do."

The other five people in the bunker were listening to the verbal tennis match and when Hermione said that Harry was at greater risk in the Tournament than the others and that if one of them knew about his condition and it was classed as attempted murder. Every one of them went completely pale in the face.

"Harry what about your insulin do have it on you?" Hermione asked now much more concerned for her best friends health than any other time. Harry just shook his head when the question was asked.

"How long can you go without it?"

"About five days so the next time I need it would be tomorrow. Before you ask Hermione I have it covered. You see John Hammond's daughter also has it and since insulin can last up to ten years he stocked some on both of his islands. So when we stopped in the information centre for medical supplies I took the ones I needed so don't worry to much."

"You do know I'll be keeping an eye on you don't you? I mean you could go into a fit at any time Harry."

"That's fine Hermione. I would've had too explain it all tomorrow anyway, and since you know more about it than the others here. I would have asked you too look out for me. However for the most part I'm ok so you don't need to do much. I just tend to sort my needs out when need be and I'm up at one a.m. to check my blood sugar, but apart from that I deal with it on my own."

Hermione knew that the conversation was now over so decided to change the subject. She asked what she and the other five young women wanted to know. Harry had a feeling that it would come up and from the looks of things they wouldn't let it go. So he settled himself and told them the rest of the story from when he visited Jurassic Park, the part that became his nightmare, the raptor in the maintenance shed when he turned the power back on.

When he had finished they looked horrified by it. Before they could ask any more questions Harry told them that they needed too get ready and get something to eat as they would be leaving soon.


End file.
